Talk:Epic Repercussions
The reward for this quest varies greatly depending on class, but there are some constants... *a Fabled version of your mythical weapon (with a slightly different name) that has the statistics as your mythical, but without the "blue effects." *a Fabled trophy house item that looks like your mythical weapon, and is named "Trophy: (mythical name)." *a Mythical Spell (goes straight into your Knowledge Book, but does show as looted in guild chat) that duplicates the blue effects on your mythical weapon as a "Until Canceled" self-buff. If your mythical weapon has an activated effect... *a Mythical Spell (also straight into Knowledge Book) that duplicates the activated effect of your mythical weapon. For example: *A Swashbuckler gets a version of Charm's Way with the effects stripped off, a trophy of Charm's Way, and a Mythical self-buff called "Swarthy Ways" that gives all of the effects that used to be on Charm's Way. *A Mystic gets a Fabled version of the Cudgel of Obviation with the effects stripped off, a trophy of the Cudgel, and two Mythical spells. The first spell is a self-buff that grants the Spiritual Warding and Tribal Rage effects from the Mythical weapon. The second spell is a duplicate of the Spirit Tap effect on the mythical. An exception to the Mythical Spells duplicating the effects on the old weapon are Summoners. Rather than gaining a new spell to summon a Mythical Pet, the summoner instead gets a pet buff that significantly increases the offensive and defensive capabilities of whichever pet they have summoned. Note: When I get home from work I'll check my Charm's Way and see what the new name is. It's (adjective) Charm's Way, but I cannot for the life of me remember what the (adjective) is. Eshy 02:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's "Enervated " for the weapon. And I think when it comes to rewards, it'll probably be best to list just descriptions (ie "Enervated Epic Weapon, Mythical Spell(s), Epic Weapon house item") and then do a table below that in a collapsible section. --lordebon 03:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Not sure how to do a collapsible section, so I'll leave that to smarter folks, hehe. Putting urewards for Swashbuckler soon as I can get it typed up. --[[User:Eshy|Eshy] 06:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) So even if you only have your fabled epic you still get the Mythical version of the spell?--Athada 06:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Late response, but yes. You get the same quest rewards regardless of which epic weapon version you have. To clarify the epic weapon rewards available... At level 80, you can get your Fabled epic weapon. At any time after getting the Fabled weapon, you can complete the epic raid quest to get the Mythical weapon. At any time after level 85 (minimum to zone into Vestigial Cella for update), you can trade either weapon in for the Enervated version of the mythical weapon and the Grandmaster spells that duplicate the mythical weapon's effects. If you want a Mythical weapon at any time between level 80 and 85, you must complete the raid version of the mythical quest. Eshy 02:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) So just to get this straight, it takes away your fabled or mythical you got prior? Or do you get to keep your old one too? Tsavi 13:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :You lose your Fabled or Mythical weapon. In return you get the Enverated version, which is basically the mythical with the buffs/click abilities stripped (since you get those as spells). --lordebon 14:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Fury Reward I was just trying to add Nature's Wrath, however there was already a page by that name. I made a slight change to the name and added a period to the end of the name (Nature's Wrath.), if someone knows of some way to have it properly named please change it. Thanks Odinminor 17:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sorted, the reward is now Nature's Wrath (Spell), the item is now Nature's Wrath (LoN) and Nature's Wrath is the disambiguation page for them. -- 18:25, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Library of Erudin This part "you must agro=(get the attention of) Fahim in the center of the basement to make the stairway appear to the First Floor of the Library. You can have your pet or merc attack while you raise to the second floor. He will not follow as he has a rather short leash." ... has to be the dumbest way to do LoE i've ever seen. Usually, you're soloing as much of this quest as possible so you only have to ask for help in certain parts. If you do this, there's a good chance you'll just pet pull him and all his adds=(bad guys) plus the guy up top and wipe=(die). Duh. Body pull=(initiating an engagement with a mob or boss by moving within its aggro radius) 4 at a time of the surrounding adds until they're gone, then keep trying the archivist until he's dead, he turns void on you when he's down to half, so save up some good dps=(Damage per second) for that. Use your defensive stance and just outlast him. The stacks become stairs when he's dead. Consider this method 2 if you want. It's how i solo'd it at level 88. Erudin Research Halls You can skip the Beam Handlers and go straight to V'lad Olkeen. Easily molo'ed at level 90 with mediocre gear. --Deshave 23:47, November 20, 2013 (UTC)